


My Perfect Villain

by JaneDoe876



Category: Jaguar "British Villains" Commercial
Genre: Art, F/M, Falling In Love, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smuggling, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3958795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gon Alexandra Ashford catches the eye of alleged art smuggler Tom Hiddelston sparks fly but can she let herself go?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write another multi-chapter fic this one will have 7 chapters. I hope I did jag Tom justice, hope you all enjoy this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! Gon Alexandra is based on me and I love making up women named Gon and so here she is. Btw here is the dress I wanted her to wear: http://wedding-pictures.onewed.com/match/images/127303/blue-evening-gown-for-the-mob-sheer-lace-sleeves.full.jpg?1379266736

It was a large mansion, the largest she had ever seen. The man clearly lived in a fairy-tale house. He could afford it after all; he had more money than anyone she knew. The news always said about him, alleged art smuggler.

Tom always said that the police; have nothing better to do than to harass him, for nothing.

He was a legitimate business man with many art galleries to his name, which surprisingly he didn't use to mask his true goings on. He had other ways to do that.

Now he stood waiting for his guests to arrive, this party would be one they would all talk about for years to come. Well if he had to be honest, all his parties were like that, lavish, full of life. The guests finally arrived and the party was well underway.

This evening centered around the opening of his new art gallery, one that would be dedicated entirely to romantic art of the renaissance.

All around his mansion were samples of what people should expect to see there. This was strange, considering that his mansion was from a different era all together. He walked among his guests, when he spotted her across the room.

She was tall wearing a blue evening gown with sheer lace on the top and a blue sash. Her dark chocolate wavy hair cascading on her shoulders, made his heart almost skip a beat. She had a small nose and an almost round face. She had a curvy figure one that complimented her well.

Tom now made his way to her, she had her back to him she was talking to one of her friends. "He's coming over here" her friend Kayla said. "What? Who is?" Gon asked. "Hiddelston, he's coming over here right now" her raven haired friend said.

"Why would he do that?" she asked. Kayla looked at her with a look that said "and why wouldn't he?". "Okay, okay I got your point" she said to her green-eyed friend. Kayla was about as tall as she was, she wore a gray dress with lace on the sides that made her thin full figure look like an hour glass.

She had an almond shaped face, with somewhat hollow cheek bones. Now the raven haired beauty as Gon called her; since she thought her much more attractive than she was smiled politely as Tom approached them.

"Ladies, I trust you are enjoying your evening" he said smiling. "Yes very much so, you have a beautiful home Mr.Hiddelston" Kayla said.

"Mr.Hiddelston is my father, please call me Tom miss?" he asked Kayla. "Kayla Williams, I'm the art appraiser your gallery higherd" she said.

"Oh yes of course, you'll forgive me miss Williams I couldn't pin point you for moment there" he said kissing her hand.

"It's quite alright, have you met my friend Gon Alexandra?" she asked now turning her attention to her quiet friend. Their eyes locked, blue met brown eyes and for a moment she forgot where she was.

 "Excuse me, I have horrible manners, it's a pleasure to meet you Tom" Gon said extending her hand to him.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure, it's alright dear after all I am the host it is I who should be apologizing to you" he said charmingly taking her hand and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "Are you into art as well?" he asked.

"I know what I find beautiful" she replied to which he said, "I see we already have something in common, if you'll excuse me ladies enjoy the rest of your evening" he said with a charming smile before leaving them. "I think you've caught his eye" Kayla teased when she verified he was out of ear shot.

"Very funny, why would he even…" she was about to say look at someone like me when Kayla gave her a look that clearly stated let's not go in there. "Alright, you win, I need some air" she said heading for the balcony. "I always do" Kayla said watching her friend go.

When she finally reached the balcony, she took a deep breath of fresh air. The night air was cool and welcoming. She hated parties like this, too many people around her made her feel claustrophobic.

She took a sip of her water, staring at the stars when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything alright?" she heard a male voice ask. Turning around  she saw it was him.

"Tom, I…yes of course I just needed some air" she said a bit startled. "I didn't mean to startle you I just hate seeing a beautiful woman all by herself, besides I was wondering if you'd like a private tour of the house" he offered.

"As cliché' as this may sound I have to ask, do you always offer women private tours of your mansion?" she asked. He had to close his eyes for a moment as if in thought, though really he was savoring her voice it was rich and deep just like her eyes.

"I never show and tell" he said opening his eyes and offering his arm to her. She chuckled taking it gladly as they walked back inside. "This is going to be an interesting evening" she thought to herself. Oh how right she was.      


	2. Picture Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening continues and the spraks continue to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting more chapters during the week, hope you all enjoy this :)

 His mansion was large with far too many rooms for her liking, but it was beautiful. Every room seemed to have it's own personality. She often wondered if places like this were haunted, they always looked as if they were.

"It's not" he said as she showed her one of the drawing rooms. "Not what?" she asked. "Haunted, it's not haunted" he said as if he was reading her mind. "Do I want to know how you guessed, that's what I thought about?" she asked.

"Everyone thinks this place is haunted, I thought it was too till I figured out the house just needed renovation" he said chuckling. "Even his chuckle is charming, who is this man" she thought to herself.

They went back to the party where Kayla spotted them both entering the dance floor. The music that played was fitting of the renaissance, classic music.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked offering his hand just as "Green-sleeves" began to play. "I'd love to" she said as he led her to the dance floor.

He places his arms around her waist, placing his hands on her back as they moved around on the floor. Everyone was eyeing them, including Kayla who seemed highly amused by this, oh how she loved to be right.

You would have to be blind, not to see the attraction between them. Sparks; were flying between them as they danced.

"You look ravishing do you know that?" he whispered in her ear. "You're too kind" she said softly. "I mean it" he said as the music ended. They parted ways and she walked back to Kayla who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Should we all maybe leave you two alone?" she asked. "Oh shut up! Come on, it was just a dance not as if he asked me out" she said playfully swatting her friend.

"Ouch! Alright, I get it still you two looked very handsome together" she said smiling. "I thought so too" they both turned around to see him holding a rose.

 "What's this for?" Gon asked. "This is for a lovely time one that I hope we could recreate, hopefully sometime in the near future" he said handing her  the rose and then walking off.

 "He likes you, he wants to kiss you, he wants to marry you, he thinks you’re gorgeous!" Kayla teased. "How old are you?" Gon asked her friend.

"Old enough thank you" she replied as the evening drew to close and they were now walking back to her car. Gon shook her head smiling, though it would be nice if there was a chance she'd see him again.

Little did she know just as she got in the car, he was watching her smiling to himself. "You will see me again, I'll make that happen sooner than you know" he whispered watching her car drive off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	3. Picturing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Tom wants to get Gon's attention and he does so the only way he knows how, lavishes her with very expensive gifts that lead to a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, thank you so much for the love this has been getting. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I decided that this will have 8 chapters instead of 7 I have much to say and some more ideas for this and so 8 will be the finale chapter. Enjoy! As always con-crit is most welcomed. The desinger mentioned here though I'm not a fan of project runway was my favorite from season 1.

"I could've danced all night!" Gon Alexandra sang to herself, as she talked to Kayla on the phone in her apartment. "I get it" Kayla sang back. "You see? I told you it was a good idea to go last night" she said not hiding how proud she felt.

 

"Okay, you were right going out was good happy?" Gon asked. "I might be, ooh! I so hope you hear from him and then he'll ask you out and then ooooh!

 Then you'll date and get married and I'll be at the wedding because I made you both happen and then….", "Honey! Relax, there's no wedding yet or date for that matter"  Gon said trying to not chuckle do her friend's over enthusiasm. "I'm just thinking ahead that's all" Kayla said.

"A little too ahead" Gon said now hearing a knock at her door. "I'll talk to you later, there's a knock at my door" She said. "It's him isn't it? Isn't it? you sly vixen! I knew…", "Kayla, have to go, bye now" Gon said as she hung up.

"Bye then sly vixen" Kayla said smiling very smugly to herself. Gon opened the door and a delivery guy greeted her. "Hello, are you Gon Alexandra?" he asked. "Yes, but I didn't order anything" she said.

"This is for you" the delivery guy said handing her a large white squared box and white bag. "Could you sign here please?" he asked handing her a pen and piece of paper.

 "I didn't order this, who is this from?" she asked. "I only deliver miss" he said. She very hesitantly signed for it, he thanked her and left.

She closed the door behind him just as her cell-phone rang. The caller ID was a number she didn't recognize, thinking it must be a wrong number she answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Darling, did you get my gifts?" Tom asked. "Tom, this is a surprise do I want to know how you got my number?" she asked. "Oh I have my ways" he said leaving it at that. "Kayla?" she asked.

"Well actually, you did leave your number on a donor list for one of my art galleries if you recall" he said. Suddenly she had a flash-back, yes that's right this is how Kayla talked her into going to his mansion to begin with. She was considered a donor, though she never donated the large sums the main donors did.

 

 

"I was just being Kayla's plus one, but yes now I remember, however as I am not a major donor I take it the gifts aren't thank you for donating gifts" She stated more than said walking around her living room.

"My instincts were right about you, I knew you were an intelligent woman the moment I laid my eyes on you" he said. "Well that's a rather unique statement, you can tell intelligence? She asked.

"There are many things I can tell, for one I can tell and do correct me if I'm wrong but you're flattered I went to such lengths. I can sense this now, you're smiling" he stated.

"Perhaps I am, I will admit I do admire your efforts" she said now sitting on her couch with her phone at hand. "And so Miss Ashford, I have a proposal for you" he said.

"I didn't think otherwise, go on" she said. "Have dinner with me tomorrow night, I assure you it will be a night you won't soon forget" he said his words dripping with promise.

If she had to be honest, then yes curiosity called out to her, she wanted to know what would happen next. "I don't know you that well, we've only met once" she said.

"You know you want to say yes, this way we will have met twice the second time longer than the first" he whispered.

She closed her eyes to the sound of his voice, what a rich voice he had. "Tom, you're making it hard" she said. "What's it going to take for you to say yes?" he asked. "Describe to me, what I'm in for and maybe" She said.

"Very well then, I'll pick you up at 19:00, from there I'll take you to the theatre they're showing 12th Night but before hand I'll take you to dinner, you will be wined and dined at a five star Michelin restaurant.

And then we will go back to my mansion for dessert a luxurious decadent chocolate cake will await us there. I'll take you in my jaguar and we will drive all across London.

Before I bring you home and give you a kiss that surely will have you sweeping off your feet" he said finishing.

She didn't quite know what to say, he was proving very persistent and eager to impress. "Alright" she said. "Say it" he whispered. "Yes, I'll go out with you" she replied. "Excellent, than I shall see you tomorrow till then my dear" he said not hiding one bit the husky tone in his voice.

"Till then" she said as they both hung up. She opened the box after putting her phone down, her heart stopped. A designer dress lay inside, it was a short sleeved burgundy dress that was shaped like a rose almost.

She was shocked to find out from the tag on the dress, it belonged to one of her favorite designers. Austin Scarlett, he got her an Austin Scarlett dress. She took a deep breath reaching for her phone, when she noticed the bag.

"Oh my god! Tiffany! He….bought…Tiffany" she was overwhelmed even more when she opened the small bag to discover a mathcing necklace and earrings that goes along with the dress.

She called Kayla right away and told her everything to which she said, "You see told you, I knew you're going out with him". Gon couldn't believe it but the smile on her face said it all. The date hadn't happened yet and she looked forward to it with all her heart.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	4. Picturesque Are Those Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date comes and so does Tom's villainous side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, wanted to post this yesterday but it was way too hot to write so here I am posting this now. Enjoy! Con-crit is always welcomed.

He was waiting at a parking lot for what felt like almost an hour, where were these guys and who did they think they are by keeping him waiting? Nobody keeps him waiting that was his job.

After all he's the boss. Finally the elevator door to the parking lot opened. Two men walked out and one opened a brown duffle bag showing it's contents to Tom who approved.

"Excellent" Tom said nodding his head to them and then leaving not before setting off the sprinkler system as another car drove in. The car skidded and Tom left now he was on his way for his date.

He arrived at her apartment right now time, he knocked on the door and when she opened it his heart skipped a beat.

"Look at you, you're stunning darling" he said handing her a bouquet of long stemmed roses. "Thank you, you look handsome too" She said smiling. "Shall we?" he said taking her hand. "Yes" she said as she grabbed her things.

It all went just like he planned it, dinner was lovely the play was amazing and then there was the drive around his mansion with the jag after dessert. Now they were nearing her apartment. "I don't want this evening to end" she said softly.

"Neither do I darling" Tom whispered as he parked his jaguar just outside her building. "Tom, I.." she tried but he leaned forward and kissed her deeply.

She kissed him back slowly savoring the feeling of his lips on hers. When they broke for air he escorted her to the front door of her apartment.

"We should do that again sometime" She said about open her door. "I waited too long to kiss you, I've wanted to do that since last night" he said pulling her close. "You're too sweet" she said looking away from him.

"Hey, look at me" he said turning her face to him. "You are lovely, I will see you again" he stated and with that kissed her again. She practically floated on air as they kissed and then parted ways. She couldn't wait to see him again.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	5. Painting A Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Speeding things up a bit now they're on their second date and then a romantic weekend in Tuscany reveals some feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meant to post this sooner, sorry guys. Well here it is, 3 more chapters left. Thank you for all kudos on this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

They were going on date number 2, she couldn't believe it here she was sitting with him in the royal opera house, on their second date. Kayla seemed even more excited than she was.

It has been an amazing 2 weeks, Gon had never had such a wonderful beginning before. She was only used to them, she never had continuations though she longed for them.

Maybe with Tom it would happen. He was sweeping her off her feet, the royal opera house was an amazing and now he was taking her to Tuscany.

Gon, like Kayla thought this was a little quick. Though it felt so right, now they were in his private villa overlooking the most beautiful country side she had ever seen.

"You make me feel like I'm 16 all over again" she found herself saying. "That's a good thing is it not?" he asked handing her some champagne.

"Sometimes I don't know, to tell you the truth but I've never felt so fresh before you…Tom…" she tried saying as he wrapped his arms around her.

 "Darling, whatever I make you feel, you make me feel the same I've never met anyone like you.

You're funny, sweet, I…think…I could fall in love with you" Tom said in am almost inaudible whisper. "I think I could fall for you too" she said as they kissed watching the sun-set. Was Tom really her longed continuation? She could only hope she was right.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	6. Portrait Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys, here is chapter 6, so finally things are getting serious and a heated make out session might lead to more. Also will Tom tell Gon about his true goings on? And how will she take it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has been taking long to update, promise that the last 2 chapters won't take that long to upload. Anyways, enjoy.   
> Con-crit is always welcomed.

Tom and Gon had been seeing each other now for over 6 weeks, it seemed they were in fact officially dating. She still didn't know what to call these feelings, or if this wasn't a dream.

 Tom was now with  Rob one of the few people who knew about his true goings on, he had been one of his closest friends. "So are you going to tell her about, well everything?" Rob asked. Tom felt safe enough to talk freely, after all this was one of the places where the police didn't have a hand in.

"Of course not, she can't know that I really am what they say about me. The truth of the matter is, I think I'm falling in love with her and I know I always said that having feelings in my line of work isn't a wise thing, but Rob she is…magic I truly think I could love her" Tom said with a hint of a smile.

"Tom, just go and be happy if she makes you happy then just go for it" Rob said. "I just want to protect her" Tom said as they walked in Rob's garden. "I know, so tell me more about her" Rob said. "How much time do you have?" Tom said smiling.

Meanwhile, Kayla was talking to Gon as they sat in her apartment. "So how was Tuscany?" Kayla asked. "Wonderful, Tom was great it was….wonderful I'm just not sure about it all" she said.

"My dear friend, why don't you let yourself go? Just let go, enjoy him" Kayla encouraged. "I'm trying it's just not as easy as it seems, I've always had beginnings but never continuations I really think I deserve one" Gon said.

"I think so too" Kayla said. Later that evening, Tom had invited Gon to his mansion where they found themselves in a heated make out session. "Tom" she said breathless as they parted for air.

"My darling, is something wrong?" he asked catching his breath. "I have something to tell you, the truth is I've never had continuations, I've always wanted that, I….." she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I love you, I know we haven't known each other for very long but….I love you and I…what are we?" she said. "Isn't it not obvious what we are my darling? We are lovers, I love you too,  this may feel fast but it feels so right.

 I knew the moment I laid my eyes on you that I wanted nothing more than to make you happy as cliché as that sounds" Tom said now holding her close.

"You know there's allot I don't know about you" She said. He knew this was coming, should he tell her or should he not? Now it was already quite serious between them.

"There are certain aspects of my life, I do not wish to share with you, you'll have to trust me as to why not" Tom said.

"Are you talking about the things the police are saying about you? That you're some sort of villain in the name of art?" she asked. He had to admit he rather liked that, villain sounded very romantic though it really wasn't. "It may" he said.

"Tom whatever they say about you, I don't care, if you are that I should hope you wouldn't tell me or that if you did you would know that I would keep it to myself" she said. 

He had to admit she had a point there. "I'm glad to hear it darling" he whispered as they kissed again. "It's true" Tom said as they parted for air. "I see…well then as far as I see it, you're a legitimate business man" she answered.

 

"Are you really taking it this well?" He asked. "Of course I don't like it, but Tom I love you and whatever this may sound like, I don't want you getting caught and I don't want to know so that's what I'll do" she said. "Darling, I…don't know what to say" he said after a brief moment of silence. "You don't have to say anything" she whispered as they kissed again.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	7. Love's Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Tom make love for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me long, I've been in a funk and I still am but I wanted to finally finish this. So chapter 8 will also be posted today and I hope you all enjoyed this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Over 6 beautiful weeks, she had never been happier. Now, they were at Tom's mansion. They both sat on the couch in his living room, he couldn't believe how well she had taken the news about his true goings on.  

He almost thought she would demand to be in on it, to get her fair share. They were after dinner and he could tell something was on her mind. "Penny for your thoughts" Tom said softly slowly caressing her hair.

"I want to make love" she said after taking a deep breath. "Darling, are you sure?" he asked tenderly. "I am, I'm ready, I love you and I wanted to show just how much.

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her to his bed room. It was a large room with intricate patterns on the wall. He closed the door with his foot and then laid her on his bed. They both stripped slowly, wanting nothing more than to savor the moment.

He then began to slowly kiss her neck, then she gasped as she felt his fingers, oh his beautiful long slender fingers working their magic between her legs.

"I love you darling" he whispered as he slowly slipped between her legs. "I love you too, my Tom" she gasped as they began to move. When it was all said and done they lay in their afterglow. She looked at him hopeful as they slept in each other's arms.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


	8. Drawing The Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the end of my tale, so now they make the big move as in move in together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be taking a break a really long one, we'll see. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

"Be careful" Tom said to her as she carried heavy boxes up the stairs to their new apartment. "I am, promise" she said carefully putting the box down.

He had of course kept the mansion, it would be used for future goings on. He was now putting up pictures on the wall and watched her from the corner of his eye putting books away.

"I can't believe we've moved in" She said walking over to him as he finished placing a painting of Monet on the wall. "I can, and I have the paper cuts to prove it" Tom said showing her his cut filled fingers from trying to wrap their glasses in paper.

She laughed and kissed his fingers. "There" she said. "That wasn't the kiss I was hoping for to make it all better" he whispered huskily and pinned her against the wall kissing her passionately. So this is what, true happiness felt like, well then she thought I  could get used to this.

THE END    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you always for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
